<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ferret X Reader by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28248099">Ferret X Reader</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>friends smut collection [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>KFDI</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, Other, Predator/Prey, Smut, joke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:33:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28248099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>;)))))</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>friends smut collection [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ferret X Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ferret was being particularly bratty today.</p><p> </p><p>They had refused to say what you wanted while you were simply asking for them to say 'it'. You decided they needed to be punished for this, and that your prey needed to be caught and devoured.</p><p> </p><p>You grabbed Ferret and started biting all over them, calling them a dirty little bitch while biting, making Ferret moan loudly. Your neighbors would just have to get over it, the noises sounded beautiful to you. When you finished biting Ferret's body, you decided to go for their mouth. You pushed your lips into theirs, taking over immediately and biting at their lips. Ferret moaned into the kiss, while you pinned them down even more.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>